The painting
by 0thfreak3
Summary: To the world you maybe one person but to one person you may be the World. oneshot Claire and someone...it's a surprise


Disclaimer :: I don't own The characters, I don't own heroes. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.

Summary: A glimpse of the future may not be all bad. Specially when it includes your soul mate.

**Isaac Mendez art show**

**New York**

As he walked past the people admiring the art, he couldn't help but feel weird about the whole charade. Were they here to actually appreciate, to mock, or to just see something that they never saw before?

Walking past the collection of art he suddenly stopped in front of one of the pieces. Starring at it intently, watching a figure of a girl with vibrant, golden curls next to a man starring at each other, not minding the people around them. The activity around them was unknown since everything around them was blurred.

"To the world you maybe one person but to one person you may be the World…" he said reading the description of the painting, but after he finished saying it he heard someone say it too. The voice was soft and delicate, even heavenly.

He looked for the source of that voice. When he turned to his right he saw a girl with the same golden curls in the painting. He was speechless.

As he was staring at her intently, he heard the sweet and delicate voice speak, almost as faint as a whisper. "Nice painting huh?"

Taking time to answer, he said "I know it's the only piece that I like here" he swallowed a lump in his throat then continued. "I have a strong feeling that the artist was trying to capture the feeling of hope in a middle of chaos."

She smiled her sweet smile then replied, "Me too, I feel a strong connection to this piece. It's like light at the end of a tunnel." Facing him and giving him that smile that can instantly kill him right then and there.

"Maybe when I graduate and make lots of money, I might consider buying this particular piece…" she said, now facing the painting.

"Wait, hold on. You're still in school?" he asked turning to face her while raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a high school senior actually, graduating this year." She said, she faced him then continued, "Do I really look that old??" she said faking an offended look.

"No, no, no that's not it." He said nervously, 'I don't want her to be mad at me' he thought.

"It's just that your wisdom, it doesn't resemble a teenager…" he ended.

"What should a teenager's wisdom supposed to resemble??" she said, curiously. Now he was sweating like hell.

"I dunno. Someone who talks about boys 24/7, not someone who deciphers art," She looked at him and said "Not all teenagers are like that, maybe I'm just different…" she said flirtingly.

'Was she flirting with me??' he said to himself while feeling like a D.O.M.

While thinking of what to say he was suddenly stopped by a voice of a grown woman shouting "Alright class, we're now going to the next part of our field trip, the Museum."

Suddenly almost 1/3 of the people in the crowd started walking out the exit in an orderly manner; he suddenly turned to the girl beside him feeling upset knowing that she's leaving.

"That's my cue, I guess I should go." She said while smiling, he knew she was just as bummed as he was, although her smile says otherwise, her eyes give her away.

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna get you in detention now would we?" he said playing along.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." she said with a chuckle. "Guess I'll see you around…" she said now walking away.

Then suddenly he stopped her, "Wait!" he said while she was turning around. "What's your name?"

"Claire…" she said with her hushed and fragile voice. 'Claire, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' he thought with a smirk.

"My name's Isaac, I'm the painter." He said now grinning like a school boy with a crush.

"It's nice to meet you Isaac." She said with a huge smile that could light up the whole room. "I guess I'll see you around?" she said walking backwards slowly. He just smiled and thought to himself 'I know we will'

-------------------------------------------Isaac's thoughts-----------------------------------------------

Out of all the people I talked to in my gallery, she's probably the only one who actually got it.


End file.
